


How it all happened

by HobbitNerdGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bondage, Canes, Captive, Cedric Lives, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, Drugs, F/M, Hairbrushes, Hooks, Howlers (Harry Potter), Kidnapping, Paddle, Parseltongue, Potions, Rape, Ravenclaw Ginny, Riding Crops, Ruler, Slipper, Snakes, Spanking, Tattoos, Wandless Magic, Wingfic, Winter, but Rose stronger then allof them, dark heirs, fraud harry, ginny is powerful, harry has a twin sister, made up my own spells, multiple fathers, multiple soul mates, neville is powerful, slythrin hermione, soul mates, toture, tri-wizard tournament, wedgies, whip, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitNerdGirl/pseuds/HobbitNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after ten years harry finds out a huge secret that will change the wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the twin

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine except for Anna.  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

Flashback

They did not know how it happened it was after James and Lily's wedding probably a week later they where drinking a lot of wine and beer and stuff then bam lily announced she was pregnant a week later but no one rembered what happened that night .

Nine months later.  
The 3 men were pacing in the waiting room waiting for news from the nurse, Aggghh what is taking so long ,said Sirius it is taking forever.

It has only been 5 hours said Remus,

I know but it is taking forever, how long does it take to give birth said Sirius,

The doctor said it could take up to a day said James 

I bet I is a girl said Sirius with a grin 

No way it has to be a boy I bet you 2 galleons it is a boy said James

Deal Both men said

while Remus shook his head smiling then then the door opened all 3 men popped up (peter could not be there)

would you like to see them the nurse asked

Is it a boy or a girl James asked

Well the nurse said it is a boy and a girl.

All of the men were shocked they almost fainted  


They rushed into the room 

to see a red hair boy with a black streaked in with a hazel eye and a green eye.

the girl had pitch black hair with red streaked into it with also a hazel eye and a green eye

they we're so special that all 3 men stared at them do you want to hold them ask the nurse they nodded and passed the babies around that was the day

Harry James Potter and

Rose lily potter were born

 

5 months later  
Lily we have to go in to hiding because voldemort is after our kids said James  
He said while looking at them they barely went any where with out each other  
Harry was just like James athletic and ready for the world while  
Anna learned how to read at a a very young age and was gifted just like her mother whoW would rather stay behind and read a book, he smiled not know what was in store.

7 months later  
It was Anna and Harry's birthday every friend was there when the twins woke up Sirius and Remus jumped into there room to get them ready after that was breakfast and then the party  
Peter seemed a little on edge but no one questioned him after the cake and some pictures it was presents harry mostly got quditch stuff while Anna got books and clothes but both were happy while Harry and Ron played Rose And Ginny played (Ginny and Ron are twins to )  
Nobody say the hooded figure watching them

2 months later  
It was time to put the kids to sleep so lily started up the stairs with the kids when other was a knocking sound so James went to answer when he was stunned and he saw a holds cloak going toward the stairs and went up to stun lily. When she hit the floor she blacked out  
Foolish girl said voldemort nobody gets in my way then he turned to the kids I think he wandered out loud where the kids where huddled in the corner whe shall start with the girl.  
With that he pointed his wand and said the killing curse she screamed and it rebounded back .  
When dumbledoor arrived and unstunned the two he looked at the kids the girl had a red golden eye and half of her hair was bleached white and had a scar over her eye interesting he thought. He checked over the boy and say other was a v shaped scar on the back of his hand where he cut him self earlier.  
Well said dumbledoor Here we have  
Harry the boy who lived.


	2. Disappoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry potter I own rose

Harry and Rose age 2 

It was the morning of the twins birthday and same as last year Sirius and Remus was there instantly and they were both ready for the day except it did not take a blind man to see everyone favored Harry more than Rose.

Harry had a tower of presents while Rose only had 6 after the cake and pictures it was time to open presents Harry had a pile of toys and wizard trinkits.

Rose got a stuffed black dog from Sirius,

A set of first year books from Remus,

A sweater rose red with a White R on it from Weasley's,

A book of magic creatures from Hagrid, 

A potions for beginners from surprise everyone Snape and 

A beginner wand from James and lily which she loved every present 

After that it is like nobody paid attention to her except the house elfs or any friends were home but when she was alone she was usally in the liabry excelling in school ,and was gifted in many thing, but when she came across a aganimus (misspelled) and she was very interested so she decided to tryed it and was surprised. The first time she tried she turned into a newborn wolf half white half black with a red streaked in it and a red eye she was a natural so she kept it a secret and never told anyone. So she started to to look for spell book for her to try and mastered

Harry and Rose age 3

After they got the kids ready for the party Sirius carried Rose down stairs he realized how much she looked like him very like Remus but it must be my eyes he thought. Same as last year Harry had a lot of magic trinkits and games and toys. Rose 7 presents Which were

From Sirius was a stag 

From Remus 2nd and 3rd year books 

From Wesley's a green and black R sweater 

From the Longbottems a gardening set 

From Snape potion ingredients and tutoring lessons 

From Hagrid a dragon egg 

From her parents a promise to get her ears pierced 

She was over joyed 

A week after the lessons started and Snape was impressed she did every potion right and was better then some of his students and had natural talent must be from Lily he thought.

Harry and Rose started doing accidental magic 

Like the time they both sneezed and turned the entire house gold and red that every one laughed about that for days. Going to the Durslys were torture to them they were snobby except for Vermon he was interested in magic and asked about it a lot. Dudley was interested in Rose because he has not seen that many girls in his life and her eye and hair so was interested in her as Vernon was because she had a feel about her.Petunia was disqusted and pitiful for the girl because of her condition they called it. So all girls the next day went to the mall to do a girl day while the boys did there own thing at home at the mall Rose got her ears pierced and got some new clothes which she said thank you so many times and got some new books too things might be looking up she thought. Harry and Rose age 4 Rose was excited because Neville and Ginny are coming so was Sirius and Remus. Not less then a minute later Sirius came running in and said happy birthday pup he said and Remus came into with Harry and also said happy birthday. As sok as she was ready she was buzzing with exictment so after breakfast and people started arriving she could barely hold herself together.So after cake and pictures Harry as usual had a pile of clothes and toys and boyish games. Rose had 8 presents A stuff werewolf from Sirius, 4th and 5th books from Remus, A yellow and lime green R Sweater from the Wesley's , A artist set from the Longbottems , A sewing set from Monogoll and Dumblebore, Advanced potion kit from Snape and asked if he could come to show a class to do a potion, How to care for a dragon from Hargid and a Hair set from James and lily she Loved them and cherished them. A month later Snape came by to pick her up and take her to hogworts to show his class a potion which was 1st and 7th year that day so people under estimated her but when she showed them they were amazed by here and asked her questions Snape just sat there watching her in amazement. Later that day when she arrived home her egg hatched and a little silver baby dragon came out Lily and James were a little weary but when she told them it would not grow bigger then a foot they agreed. James and lily were amazed at there daughter she had a green thumb and was skilled a sewing and took great care of her pet and, studied a lot but if some one ask who amazed them the most and was more worthy to save they would say harry because he is the wizarding savoir of the world. Harry And Rose age 5 Rose was nervous because she got her brother a gift and was not sure if he would like it so when Sirius came asked how she was feeling she said great even though she was lying her eye was prickling which did not happen before but thought nothing of it. As soon as the guest arrived and the kids played for awhile and had cake it was present time Harry had cool muggle items like a scooter,skateboard, bike and the usual. Rose had 9 presents A necklace that only rose could open from Sirius, 6th and 7th year books from Remus, A white and black R sweater from the Weasley's, Dragon treats and toys from Hagrid, A book of avdavanced spells from the longbottems , How to invent potions from Snape, A potter crest bracelet form James and lily, Friendship flower crown from Ginny so that they matched the flowers never grew old and it grew with you, and the last one a Friendship ring from Neville Thank you Nevile it beautiful it was a silver band with a rainbow jewel in the middle. After Rose opened her presents she gathered courage and went to her brother all of his friendswere around him with Percy and Charles watching them when she walked over she handles Harry a box. He opened it and it said Brother and What is it supposed to mean he ask snobbily ,Rose took a necklace out of her shirt that said Sister forever She clicked them together and it said Brother and Sister forever Harry stared at it for a while then said boys do not wear jewelry he said while throwing his sideon the ground (they were outside ) and stomped on it then we he did it pushed her into the mud Ahh she screamed when he pushed her as she.splashed in the mud as Harry's friend laughed as Percy helped her up Harry and his friends went inside Nobody say Percy put the necklace in his pocket. So while Rose, Neville, and Ginny were outside there was a garden snake that slithered over to Rose /hello child you are in my way/ said the snake /you can talk/ Rose said /you can understand me / said the snake /do you have a name/ Rose said /No/the snake said /how about emerald/ said Rose /sounds great / said emerald Rose ran inside Mom, dad look at my new friend she said while being her up her name is emerald Lily shrieked You can understand her said James a little worried Nope put her outside and wash your hands after words said lily ok said Rose a little glum /do not worry I will come back again/ emerald while she slithered away. 5 months later When lily and James told Dumbledore he looked worried Rose will grow up to be dark and we can not have her affecting Harry I suggests a orphanage then Harry can not grow dark like her. Lily and James were shocked Rose dark that sounded impossible sure they did not love her as much as Harry and did not take her many places but still they do not think she would. If you want the best for Harry you will have to send her away said Dumbledore. OK but we need to have the right to see and do stuff with her they said as they looked at the places little did they know who was listening. They do not want me Rose thought I should just leave she thought to herself as she be gain to shrunk her stuff and put it in her necklace as she opened her window and left her note she jumped and landed in the snow and started walking. / in the kitchen/ We should go get her said James running his hands through his hair when they made there way upstairs they noticed it was quiet so when they knocked on the door and no response they started freaking out and breaking down the door and when it opened she was gone and there was only a note left that said : Dear family If your reading this I should be gone by now so do not go looking for me I heard your conversion with dumbledore and how you would give me away I was worthless to this family ano one no one will miss me if iI die with that good bye arose We got to find her said Lily sobbing her daughter is gone and possible dead some were. When they told Dumbledore he said he will send some Aurors out they relaxed a bit knowing they will find her. /in the woods somewhere/ Rose was cold that she could not think of any thing else then something rustled in the shadows she turned slowly and there was a werewolf when she squintes she recognized what Remus had said it was grey back and was staring right at her smiling that is not good not in the slightest she took out her practice wand and was armed. All the sudden a group of people in cloaks were all around her she aimed at one and whispered Stupfey and they all saw the spell hit Grey back and he fell all the death eaters were impressed this little girl had done a spell some people 3x her age did not do properly but they have to bring her to the dark lord to see what he will do to her. Bellatrix managed to stun her and unstun grey back so they appeared back in front of the dark lord We found he walking in the woods said a random death eater even managed to stun grey back At that voldemort was surprised she is very powerful I could use that to my advantage he thought. I have made my dession I will raise her as my heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed sorry for typos


	3. living with the serpant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none except for Rose.  
> Sorry for typos.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Rose age 6

Today's the day Rose thought I am going to get my dark mark.

Harry age 6

it has 1 year since Rose ran away and everyone lost hope in finding her and assumed Rose was dead 

She had so much talent said Remus.

Always full a of joy said Sirius .

Still can not believe she is gone, I refuse to believe she is gone said James.

Harry could not believe his sister was gone and he said all that stuff to her he felt ashamed of himself as he went back to morning over his sister.

back at riddle manor.

So Rose was dressed up in her nice outfit to present herself to the death eaters and to get her dark mark.

She rembered a year ago when she was first arrived and it took 6 months to get her switched from light to dark.

But now she is glad she switched because her new dad loved her, not like Lily and James only paying attention to Harry all the time.

Nice for a change she thought.

Not long after that Louis Malfoy came to get her as she was fixing her silver mask.

Hello Miss Riddle are you ready said Louis as he walked in.

Ready as I'll ever be she said as she was lead to the death eaters meeting room.

Hello my loyal followers it is time for you to meet my heir said Voldemort.

Causing some mummoring and whispering around the room

Come on out Sabrina said Voldemort.

As she walked out Voldemort was getting the supplies to get the dark mark potion started.

Now my loyal followers it is time for you to witness the ceremony of my heir he said while starting the potion.

Are you ready said Voldemort, Rose now Sabrina nodded her head.

So Voldemort started chanting some words in Latin while adding final ingredients, next he pricked his and her finger and added the blood to the cauldron, then grabbed her arm and held her arm in the potion. 

it stung but when he brought her hand out of it it was beautiful it was light blue, dark blue and black in some places and it was in the shape of a snake.

Now that you know about Sabrina she will be trained to take my place only by my finest of my loyal followers.

Snape will do potions,

Bellatrix will do dark arts,

Grey back will teach her dueling, 

Louis will teach spells and other wizarding subjects

and his wife will teach muggle subjects. 

Also I want lessons to start in a week so be ready he said while smoothing Sabrina's hair like a pet.

meanwhile with Harry

After everybody was done mourning they had a blast partying.

All except Ginny and Neville

I don't think she died said Ginny I think she is out other hiding.

Why would she hide said Neville.

Because do you remember last year when Harry destroyed her gift ,she was devastated and heartbroken and she could have left from that.

We got to go find her said Neville we can start looking in the forest and so fourth. 

Meanwhile at Riddle Manor 

So the 2 children are searching for my Sabrina, They could be useful in the long run ,he thought ,as he summon his followers. 

Back at Potter manor.

Mom, Dad can we go to the lake said Ginny and Neville

As long as you are careful and not go into the lake said both pair mothers.

When they got to the lake they talked about how to find Rose ,But from the forest the lake was right by they heard a twig snap and they turned their head so fast they almost got whip lash 

Stupfy said one of the hooded figures both of the kids froze and fell while ,2 of the clocked people people picked them up ,another one made some replica's of the kids and with that they left.

A couple hours later both set of parents went to go get the kids and was horrified at what they saw.

Neville had been turned inside out and bleed to death.

While Ginny's body was burned and cracked.

It was a horrifying for the parents who cried and mourned for there children.

At Riddle Manor 

Both kids unstunned were in front of Voldemort thinking this is the end.

You Voldemort said while pointing to Ginny come here .

Very slowly Ginny walked up to where he was sitting.

You shall be called Samara Riddle and you boy,he said while pointing to Neville shall be called Spike Riddle. You 2 will be my 2 other heirs, and will be raised up to rule the darkness.With that he got 2 spare house elves to take them to different rooms.

Meanwhile with Sabrina

Sabrina in her room reading and occasionally reach up to pet her new cat ears that randomly appeared one day, in further study ,Lily's mother was part cat and skipped a generation,Her ears were quite unique a black ear on the white hair part and a white hair on her black hair half.

She also noticed that she could also shape shift into a cat also.

Just then Voldemort came in bringing in a goblet and a small knife and said Sabrina dear,father is very weak can you supply me ,with that said she stuck her arm over the goblet ,then Voldemort took the knife and made a cut along her arm and pored the blood in the goblet, when the goblet was full he did a healing spell and put her to sleep and left.

he went down to greet his followers, Greetings my loyal followers I have discovered something great if I drink the young blood of my daughter Sabrina I shall grow stronger ,and with that said he drank the entire goblet full of blood, yes I can feel its power courseing through me.

After a while Sabrina woke up feeling weak and drained ,while she was getting ready for her next class she wondered what her father wanted her to do next week ,because he said she would take a test on her withstanding.She decided to think nothing of it and went to potions.

Snape looked worried at Sabrina as she stumbled in and sat down

Are you feeling all right Snape said

yes, she snapped, startling him as she was usually joyful

Drop the attitude, snape said mencfully this is your last warning.

she glared at him behind her silver mask but did not say anything

her arms were shaking because of blood loss so she accidentally messed up the potion which caused her to get more angry at the situation. 

So how's it going said Snape

Bloody swell said Sabrina causing Snape to get startled

where did you here that word said Snape hissing

I heard bellatrix,Louis and my father say it

well it looks like we are going to have to clean your dirty mouth little girl said Snape 

Please don't Snape I am sorry I said it said Sabina 

"Sopanaminore" said Snape causing a soup taste in Sabrina's mouth 

now go stand with your nose in the corner, and I will call you for your other part of the punishment said Snape 

So she hung her had and faced the corner and then 30 minutes later called her to him

So when Snape called her over she was a bundle of nerves

when she got close enough Snape grabbed her upper arm and laid her over his lap

when Sabrina came to her senses she started pleading,which fell on deaf ears

as Snape pulled her robe and skirt up and underwear, Sabrina gasped loudly as she felt the cold against her backside. 

Snape brought his hand up and brought it down with a smack ,while Sabrina gasped loudly 

Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack, Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack

Noo,Please don't Snape and other words spilled out of her mouth mixed with crying

Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack,Smack

then finally with one final smack , Snape then pulled her underwear over her pink bottom and pulled her skirt and robes down and started rubbing her back then slowly started to stroke her ears causing her to purr

so I think your done with your attitude Sabrina ,and I hate to tell you this but I will have to tell your father

Sabrina nodded for the question and groaned when she heard he would tell her father.

So after she left potion she went to her charms lesson next to work on her wand less magic

So after a successful charms class where she turned a feather to a dagger she went to her room to relax.

3 Days later 

To say Tom was unhappy was a understatement at Sabrina of how she acted at potions 

Sabrina knew the moment she left there little house when her father returned he would be mad ,was she right 

When Tom returned home he immediately went into his daughters room ,I am ashamed of you young lady acting like you did with Snape ,you earned yourself a major punishment stand in the corner and don't move till I come back ,Tom said while leaving her room.

an hour later Tom came upstairs to deal out her punishment,Sabrina come here he said while sitting in a chair in her room,When she was right beside him he gripped her arm and laid her over his lap and pulled her robes and skirt up and pulled her underwear to her knees

Sabrina gasped loudly as she felt the cold air against her backside and prepared herself

Tom raised his hand up and brought it down on with a smack

Smack,Smack,smack,Smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack,smack

Tom paused for a moment to reach for the hairbrush he brought up ,raised his arm and brought it down with with a crack

crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack,crack

and with that Tom was done and pulled her underwear over her cherry red bottem and pulled her robes and skirt down and then flipped his daughter over and cradled her and in a few minutes later she was asleep so Tom just tucked her in her bed and left.

4 days later 

Sabrina who was sitting at a table that had 2 potions on it had to fight not to tell the truth to prove her withstanding 

Tom put 3 drops of veritosm in her mouth and was surprised she stayed quite and was fighting the urge to talk ,which was hard for her he could see drops of sweat appear on her forehead ,but she passed the hardest test of them all.

The wizarding world will not know what hit it he thought. 


	4. Living with the serpant part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own Rose no one else

Harry age 7 and Rose age 7 

The day was all focused on Harry it was like Rose disappeared nobody mourned any more about her death , while the day went on as usually does./p>

At the Riddle manor 

I hope you will be on your best behavior for the Malfoys while I am on this business trip said Tom while looking at his daughter

oh course said Sabrina as they walked to the malfoys manor and knocked on the door

Hello, come on in said Narcissa opening the door 

Draco ,Sabrina is here said Narcissa from the staircase 

Draco and Sabrina turned out to be Soulmates from the moment they first saw each other.

Draco rushed down the stairs and grabbed Sabrinas hand and rushed back up stairs with her in tow.

they are quite the pair said Tom ,then turned to Narcissa are you sure you want her for a week and if she is misbehaving you have my right to discipline if needed said Tom

I am sure we will be fine said Narcissa. And with that Tom left to go to his meeting. 

after letting the kids play for a while then after dinner and some homework everybody went to bed.

The next day after breakfast and Louis went to work , The kids asked if they could go outside , so Narcissa agreed as long as they do not go flying or swimming or past the quiditch they could go outside until lunch.

outside Draco and Sabrina walked to the garden and looked around there for a while then went to the lake where Sabrina accidentally slipped and fell in and Draco had to pull her out, after a quick drying and cleaning spell they went back inside.

When Narcissa spotted Sabrina wet hair she was angry that they had disobeyed her ,after hearing their story they were still in trouble because the lake is very far from the House and they could have gotten injured. 

You 2 disobeyed me, and will receive your punishments after supper, so after lunch and some studying it was finally time for dinner ,while they were eating Narcissa told Louis of what the kids did today, Louis was angry but not as mad Narcissa was at them, so after they finished eating They were told to get ready for bed then when they were ready for bed then to stand in a corner and wait for their punishment.

around a hour later Louis came in Sabrinas room and sat on her bed and motioned for her to come to him when she was beside him he pulled her over his lap pulled her night dress up and her underwear down

do you know why you are getting this spanking Louis asked 

Because I disobeyed a rule said Sabrina flatting her ears against her head

Louis then brought up his hand and brought it down with a Smack, 

smack,smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack 

then grabbed the spoon he brought up and brought it down with a Crack,

crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack.

and with that he put the spoon away and started rubbing the back of the crying girl ,after 5 minutes he pulled her underwear up over her now cherry red bottem and dress down and then layed her down on the bed,stood up ,wished her goodnight , turned off the lights and left.

when her dad finally came home and heard what happened, again not happy in the least that the moment they got home , put her in the corner only allowing her out for dinner.

Finally Tom went into his daughter's room and summoned her forwards towards him whenshe was beside him he pulled her on his lap ,ppulled up her nightdress and her underwear down and brought his hand up and brought it down with a Smack 

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack.

paused to pick up the brush and brought it down with a Crack

crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack.

he dropped the brush and pulled her underwear up over her glowing red bottom and pulled her dress down then flipped her over and cradled her and rocked her till she fell asleep then tucked her in her bed and shut the door quietly left her room.

and went back to plans to tell to wizarding world he is back.

Harry and Rose age 8 

Harry the boy who lived had the everything handed to him on a silver tray and was a spoiled brat.

No one even seem to remember Rose or who she was at all.

Riddle manor 

After Sabrina got ready for the day , she was surprised when her dad was staring at her when she walked in.

Sabrina come here said Tom 

Sabrina surprised walked over beside him and was shocked when he pulled her over his lap, These are called birthday spankings so do not be alarmed. and with that smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack.

when he was done he put he back on the floor, now I have an important meeting with my death eaters , so aunt Bellatrix will be watching you for about 4 hours will you be OK said Tom, Yes said Sabrina

1 hour later Bellatrix arrived so Tom left to his meeting.

Come her said Bella, when she got close reached out and pulled her over her lap, what are you doing aunt Bella my dad already spanked me said Sabrina

Well it is my turn now said Bella, bringing her hand up and brought it down with a smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack.then when Bella put her on the floor,Sabrinas hair clip fell out and as she leaned over to get it she felt 2 hands reach in her skirt and grip her underwear and before she could do any thing She felt her underwear lift up 

Are these bunny themed said Bella as Sabrina blushed madly, but did not say any thing.

Bella then lifted her off the floor and bounced her around for 5 minutesz while Sabrina was shrieking with pain.

then Bella contoured up a hook and hung Sabrina from the hook 

Bella get me down said Sabrina, but instead Bella pulled on her legs making her shriek even more.

1hour later Bellatrix took Sabrina off the hook but then pulled her underwear over her ears until it was over her head and snapped it over her nose.

Now that is what I call a wedgie said Bella as she stood back to admire her work.

when her father returned home she decided that she should not tell what happen that day. 

When she fell asleep that night ,Tom thought for his plan to work he had to be extra strict with his daughter. 

Harry and Rose age 9 

Harry the spoiled little rich kid had everything he ever wanted and things he did not even know he wanted and girls falling all over him because he was the boy who lived.

After Sabrina woke up and her dad gave her the 9 birthday spanks and breakfast Was time again to give her father blood.

after Sabrina got a goblet full of blood for her father she fell asleep and did not wake up until her father woke her up so she would fall asleep tonight and was cranky and had a short attitude with her father.

after dinner when tom asked if she was feeling and she replied No I would be feeling fine if you did not need my stupid blood for what ever you need it for, and was sent in the corner of her room to wait for him.

Tom sighing to himself went to go deal with his daughter ,sat on a chair and summoned her forward, Why must we be in this position many of times, the message is not sinking in clearly we need something else to deal with you said Tom pulling her over his lap.

pulled up her night dress and her underwear down,and took a jar full of salve that would make sure she did not bruise, and put some stuff on her, then brought his hand up brought it down with a Smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack.

then got the brush, and raised his hand up and brought it down with a Crack

crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack crack.

Then he took the spoon , brought it down with a Smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack 

Stand up said tom helping his daughter up, now bend over the bed said Tom getting the belt, once his daughter was bending over the bed, he brought the belt up and brought it down with a Snap 

snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap snap. Then Tom put the belt away and then picked up and craddled and rocked her until she fell asleep then put her in her bed then left the room.

Tom saw her memories of how the potters bended to Harry's will,

His plan was working 1 step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Harry born July 31st  
> Ron and Ginny born December 31st  
> Neville born December 1st  
> Draco born November 1st
> 
> Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco were born a year before Rose and Harry but since they were not born before Sectember 1st they have to wait till next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it more to come.


End file.
